


A Praga do TCC

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Chanyeol é um universitário fodido que está a dois dias do prazo limite para entregar a versão corrigida do próprio TCC; Byun Baekhyun é o namoradinho da época de matusalém que, além de esfregar toda a experiência de vida na cara do mais novo, sempre corre ao seu resgate quando as coisas começam a ficar pesadas demais.





	A Praga do TCC

Chanyeol, com a cara afundada no computador e cinco quilos de olheiras na cara, perguntou-se pela milésima vez porque raios tinha decidido sair do útero quando ter ficado parecia ser a melhor decisão; o que tinha de inteligente em largar um lugar onde ele não precisava comer, falar, andar ou sofrer raiva para entrar num mundo onde existiam universidades para ser ingressadas e tccs para serem feitos? Não fazia o menor sentido.

Não era de nenhuma ajuda, também, o fato de que o TCC de Chanyeol insistia em não se corrigir sozinho quando ele não estava olhando. Por que aquela teima? Seria tão fácil sair para jogar boliche com Baekhyun e encontrar um trabalho corrigido e formatado ao voltar! Em seus devaneios de raiva, Chanyeol chegara até a prometer encher o trabalho de beijos se ele lhe fizesse esse favor, mas, sendo ele apenas um tcc — a cria do demônio enviada à Terra unicamente para encher os corações dos homens de dor, desespero e agonia —, era óbvio que aquele era um desejo em vão. Se estava indisposto até mesmo para esperar por coisas concretas como, por exemplo, o entregador da pizza, não era para esperar por um milagre impossível daqueles que Chanyeol arranjaria alguma energia.

Inclusive, já fazia mais de dez horas que ele tivera a última refeição; não havia vida o suficiente em si para motivá-lo a sair do lugar. O TCC começava a se misturar na sua frente, misturando-se em uma sopa de letrinhas, e, curiosamente, Chanyeol se perguntava quanto tempo a fome demoraria para derrubá-lo. A deadline do TCC era para dali a dois dias e um organismo conseguia sobreviver sete sem comida — havia pesquisado —, mas ele, no momento de fazer a conta, com certeza descartara a letargia que vinha com o estômago vazio ou a sensação preguenta que o suor trazia após horas e horas sentado na mesma posição.

Claramente: a faculdade o transformara em um cadáver.

Por isso, quando um cheirinho de pizza penetrou o apartamento, Chanyeol concluiu que a fome estava fazendo-o delirar. Só podia, porque ele não se lembrava de ter pedido pizza; o celular, inclusive, estava desligado, porque a bateria acabara fazia horas e ele não tinha encontrado disposição suficiente para colocá-lo para carregar. Seria a morte uma coisa tão boa a ponto de cheirar a pizza de calabresa? Ele sempre imaginara algo como podridão e chorume, mas você definitivamente não ia escutá-lo reclamar — ele teria energia pra isso nem se quisesse.

Alguém se pendurou em seus ombros, enganchando os braços em seu peito, e Chanyeol, aceitando que a própria dona da foice tinha chegado, nem sequer se moveu. Pelo menos ela também tinha um cheirinho bom — cheirava a Byun Baekhyun e àquele perfume de uvas argentinas que ele tanto adorava.

— Vejo que meu namoradinho levou a máxima do estudar até cair um pouco a sério demais — disse a morte, cuja voz também parecia um pouco demais com a de Byun Baekhyun. Estranho. — Chanyeol, você está fedendo a cavalo suado. Tem quanto tempo que você não come?

— Eu não acredito que até na hora de morrer eu tenho que escutar o Baekhyun me enchendo o saco...

— Que morrer o que, pirralho. — Chanyeol levou um tapa forte na cabeça e, com um gemido, virou o rosto.  Baekhyun, mãos plantadas na cintura, cerrou os olhos e torceu o nariz para ele. — Você não estava atendendo ao telefone, então eu imaginei que você estivesse bancando o universitário masoquista e tentando se matar de tanto desgosto. Vim cá te salvar.

— Eu não quero ser salvo.

— Você nunca quer, mas a questão é que eu demorei vinte e oito anos para arranjar um namoradinho que eu queira manter, então a morte que me desculpe, mas você fica mais um pouco. — O mais alto choramingou, escondendo a cara nas mãos, e Baekhyun deu uma risadinha antes de se curvar para beijá-lo no cabelo. — Eu trouxe pizza, seu sabor favorito. Já até coloquei pra assar. Levanta a bunda daí.

— Como você entrou aqui?

— Você me deu a chave.

— Por que eu fiz isso, mesmo?

— Por que você precisa tomar alguma decisão inteligente de vez em quando para variar, né, Chanyeol?

— Meu tcc precisa ficar pronto em dois dias. Não tenho tempo para comer.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento, e Chanyeol caiu na besteira de achar que tinha ganhado a discussão como se três anos de namoro com Baekhyun não tivessem lhe ensinado melhor do que isso; assim, não pôde dizer que ficou surpreso ao ter sua orelha puxada com força pelo mais velho até que se colocasse de pé e fosse arrastado, choramingando, para a mesa da cozinha.

— Come, miserável — mandou Baekhyun, empurrando um prato com um pedaço de pizza em sua direção. — E é pra comer mesmo, hein? Se começar a choramingar vou ser obrigado a quebrar seu notebook na base da marretada.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos para ele.

— Você não teria  _coragem_.

Sim, ele teria. Chanyeol suspirou, separou a pontinha do pedaço da pizza e levou-a à boca, o gostinho de queijo e gordura parecendo despertá-lo de alguma maneira; sabia que estava faminto — dez horas de jejum —, mas só a sensação da comida na boca lhe trouxe a compreensão do  _quão_ faminto.

— Sim, eu teria, você sabe muito bem disso. — Ao vê-lo devorar o pedaço em grandes dentadas, Baekhyun suavizou a expressão, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para afagar os cabelos sujos do namorado com os dedos. — É as coisas que a gente tem que fazer quando se namora um menino de quinze anos, né?

— Vinte e três, Baekhyun.

— Estamos falando de idade mental aqui.

— Isso faz de você um velho de sessenta, então?

— Talvez. Um velho de sessenta bastante amargo e disposto a estragar notebooks alheios pelo simples prazer do sadismo. Quer outro pedaço? — O mais alto concordou com a cabeça, o rosto ganhando alguma cor, e Baekhyun caminhou satisfeito até o forno para desfalcar a pizza novamente. — Eu sei que o TCC é difícil...

— E que é uma fase complicada, mas que passa, que a vida adulta é muito mais complicada, jovem gafanhoto, blábláblá — continuou Chanyeol, em uma imitação porca da voz do namorado. — Eu sei. Mas é que eu tenho que entregar ele corrigido para daqui dois dias...

— E ele não se revisa sozinho, queria estar morto, como que volta pro útero, eu regreto minhas vida escolhas, blábláblá — imitou Baekhyun em retaliação, sorrindo ao ver Chanyeol mostrar-lhe a língua em um gesto muito maduro de defesa. — Peste miserável, se seu TCC não se revisa sozinho, ele menos ainda vai se revisar com um cadáver como você fazendo as correções. Honestamente, eu não sei o que seria de você sem mim para vir te salvar quando você entra nessas paranóias.

— Um universitário morto e feliz.

— Um mundo onde eu não existo claramente não pode ser um mundo feliz.

— Você é muito convencido.

— E você muito ingrato. Eu saí do escritório e me dei ao trabalho de não apenas trazer pizza pra você, mas também a mim mesmo! Você devia agradecer!

Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, quase parecendo gente de novo, e deu um sorrisinho.

— E qual é a vantagem disso?

— A vantagem de que eu... — Baekhyun se aproximou, curvando-se para prender o lóbulo da orelha do namorado entre os dentes, deslizando a língua pela cartilagem em movimentos preguiçosos, e sorriu ao sentí-lo se arrepiar. — Trago o meu corpinho bonito, que é, coincidentemente, um ótimo desestressante para universitários fodidos e ferrados na vida cujos nomes por acaso sejam Park Chanyeol.

O mais alto virou o pescoço, tentando alcançar a boca de Baekhyun com sua própria, bufando quando ele desviou do beijo e se afastou.

— Mas claro, há condições — continuou o mais velho, como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Eu, por exemplo, não beijo universitários fodidos que estejam cheirando a cavalo morto. Por isso, banho. E se vier reclamar, vou ter que te arrastar pela orelha até o banheiro, então recomendo que você retire sua bunda fedida da cadeira e vá de boa vontade pro chuveiro.  _Agora._

Chanyeol foi, mas não de boa vontade; arrastou-se pela casa, choramingando enquanto tirava as roupas, Baekhyun com aquela cara de quem estava prestes a arrancar o couro de alguém — de  _certo_ alguém — por tanta má vontade.

— Honestamente, não acredito que tive que escoltar você até o banheiro — reclamou ele, apoiado na porta do box de braços cruzados enquanto Chanyeol, pelado, esperava a temperatura do jato de água ficar aceitável para entrar. — Eu não era desse jeito quando tava na época do meu TCC.

— Me surpreende terem existido tccs na sua época de faculdade. Pensei que, sei lá, vocês entregavam pergaminhos ou algo do tipo.

— Haha, que coisa engraçada.

— Muito engraçada. — Chanyeol encarou-o por debaixo das pestanas, o jato de água emplastrando seu cabelo na testa e escorrendo pelos quilômetros de membros em um caminho que os olhos de Baekhyun não se envergonharam em seguir. Três anos de namoro, afinal; eles já tinham passado da fase de sentirem vergonha por coisas tão corriqueiras como aquela. — Na minha época, não havia tcc, nós íamos até a torre mais alta, derrotávamos um dragão e salvávamos uma princesa.

— Parece bem mais fácil que revisar cento e cinqüenta páginas de relatório.

— Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao me apaixonar por um cara preguiçoso desses, senhor?

— Provavelmente me fazendo um boquete. Já me disseram que meu pau leva as pessoas às estrelas.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas algumas vezes, convencido, aproveitando-se da crise de riso do namorado — que apontava o indicador na cara dele da forma mais debochada possível enquanto gargalhava — para puxá-lo pela mão para debaixo do chuveiro, com roupa e tudo.

— Ei! — reclamou Baekhyun, tentando se desvencilhar, mas desistindo ao perceber que Chanyeol o tinha bem preso em um abraço de urso que só ajudava o trabalho da água de encharcar suas roupas. — Mas é um pirralho, mesmo...

Sorria, porém, ao ficar na ponta dos pés e puxar Chanyeol para baixo, unindo as bocas. Beijou-o por um longo tempo, colando-se a ele debaixo do chuveiro, deslizando as mãos pela extensão das costas do namorado até plantá-las na bunda dele, apertando-a com força o suficiente para ouvir um gemido abafado contra seus lábios.

Três anos de namoro — e de uma vida sexual  _bem_ ativa — trazia consigo a vantagem de que ambos sabiam exatamente o que esperarem um do outro e ainda assim não se cansavam; por isso, não houve muita conversa quando Baekhyun quebrou o beijo, pressionou o corpo de Chanyeol com o seu contra a parede e começou a distribuir beijos pescoço dele abaixo, plantando chupadas e mordidas em toda a extensão da clavícula, os primeiros gemidos ecoando pelas paredes do banheiro.

Chanyeol, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com as mãos, apenas plantou-as no cabelo do namorado, puxando com força — ele gostava — quando as chupadas foram descendo pelo tronco, pela barriga agora lisa — Chanyeol sempre perdia peso nas épocas de final de período da faculdade e sabia que provavelmente levaria xingo por isso depois — até chegarem na virilha e desviarem-se dela, Baekhyun ajoelhando-se debaixo do jato de água para plantar também chupões na parte interna das coxas.

— Como meu namoradinho ferrado está muito, muito estressado — ronronou ele, subindo com a boca até alcançar a orelha de Chanyeol, brincando com a língua ali por alguns momentos antes de continuar: —, então ele escolhe o que ele quer pra hoje. O que você quer para hoje?

— Hmm... — Não era exatamente fácil pensar com a língua de Baekhyun espertamente mapeando a pele do seu pescoço; Chanyeol precisou de alguns minutos para conseguir responder. — Uma massagem.

Baekhyun mordeu sem muita força a junção do pescoço com o ombro do namorado, encarando-o por entre pálpebras cerradas durante um momento antes de suspirar e revirar os olhos.

— Com tanta coisa melhor pra pedir, ele vai e me pede uma  _massagem._ Tá bom. Termina seu banho e deita lá na sua cama. Vou desamassar você. Mas honestamente, num mundo onde você pode pedir um boquete ou até mesmo o meu cu, você me pede uma massagem? Eu não mereço isso, honestamente...

Ele deixou o namorado sozinho no Box e saiu marchando, pingando e reclamando, mas não havia força sobre as palavras; quando Chanyeol entrou no quarto, nu e sequinho, Baekhyun o esperava sobre a cama com um sorriso e uma garrafa de óleo de amêndoas nas mãos,  o qual colocou em funcionamento tão logo o mais alto estendeu-se sobre o colchão.

Durante alguns minutos, o único som a preencher o quarto foi o dos estalos soltados pelos nós que Baekhyun desfazia nas costas de Chanyeol com as mãos, juntamente a um ou outro gemido baixinho que Chanyeol soltava quando o namorado trabalhava as mãos sobre um nó particularmente dolorido. Era íntimo, sensual, mas nada sexual, embora ambos estivessem nus.

— Então, bebê, como se sente? — disse Baekhyun, encerrando a massagem com uma dúzia de beijinhos bem distribuídos pelas costas do namorado. — Humano de novo?

— Você é o melhor namorado do mundo — respondeu Chanyeol, a voz meio grogue, sem abrir os olhos. — O melhor. Não que eu tenha outro para comparar, mas ainda assim...

— Me sinto lisonjeado. Vai voltar pro batente e enfrentar seu TCC?

— Ah... — Ele pareceu pensar. — Acho que vou dormir, mesmo. Deixa ele para amanhã.

— Bem, se você não vai voltar a brincar de universitário fodido... — Os beijinhos foram descendo pelas costas de Chanyeol, sendo substituídos por uma lambida quando chegaram à base da coluna, Baekhyun afastando as bandas da bunda do namorado para continuar com a exploração lenta e preguiçosa. Alguns gemidos em resposta depois e Chanyeol já não parecia assim tão sonolento. — Podemos fazer coisas melhores. O que você acha?

— É coisa de gente velha ser assim tão pervertida?

— Não. Mas é coisa de gente velha corromper carinhas mais novos que tenham mais de 1,80 de altura e bocas grandes demais. Felizmente, você adora.

Chanyeol virou-se na cama para puxar Baekhyun para outro beijo, cheio de língua e expectativas.

— É. Eu adoro mesmo.

O tcc ficou esquecido, o que resultou em um Chanyeol duplamente em pânico na manhã seguinte, mas não tinha problema; universitário fodido ou não, ele sempre podia contar com seu namoradinho mesopotâmico e carinhoso para salvá-lo quando a vontade de morrer ficava muito grande, e saber da existência daquele suporte tornava aquilo muito, muito mais fácil.

(Baekhyun ganhou um parágrafo inteiro para si na página de dedicatórias e talvez tenha se gabado por isso pelos dez anos seguintes. Mas tudo bem.

Ele merecia.)


End file.
